1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tie down device for releasably holding a tensioned connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In orbit, a satellite utilizes a large area solar array to provide its electrical power. The solar panel array comprises a number of panels that are hinged end to end with a spring hinge arrangement. For transport of the satellite into its orbit, the panels are folded in accordion fashion and tied down in this position. Once the satellite is released in orbit, the tie downs are released and the springe hinges operate to deploy the solar panel array into its operative position. On the Olympus satellite, the tie down mechanism comprised a complex series of levers for providing a mechanical advantage. Another known technique is the use of thermal knives which melt the tensioned connector.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known tie down devices.